


(i'll be) here

by EJ (girlwitham4carbine)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M, have some fluff, this ship got me so fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwitham4carbine/pseuds/EJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another pair of hands covered his own, gentle but insistently tugging his fingers away from his head and down to his lap. They were soft and warm despite some callouses, and they came back up to cradle his face like he was made of glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i'll be) here

**Author's Note:**

> so I haven’t written in 6 months..... my bad? i've been really busy and not really into ah as much. but then funhaus took over my life and well. fuck
> 
> this is extra short but. *throws confetti* shiphaus
> 
> back during finals, i had my first migraine and i thought i was gonna die for real for real. it was pretty mild in hindsight tbh, but i still wish someone was there to rub my head and tell me it was gonna be ok.
> 
> cross posted on tumblr here : http://ejraptor.tumblr.com/post/135722617219

Matt’s head was _writhing_ ; the pain had come out of nowhere, sharper and fiercer than any headache he’s ever had. It felt like a knife got lodged in his skull and someone thought it would be funny to start twisting it around. And it was set so far behind his eyes, a constant heavy throb demanding Matt’s attention and making it impossible to work.

He took off his headphones, rubbing his eyes and staring blearily at his computer monitor. He had been editing some short video or another, and while it should have been easy, Premiere had decided to royally fuck him over that day. It crashed every 15 minutes without preamble, and no matter how much he saved, the file would somehow end up corrupted and he’d have to start all over again every time. His curses grew louder as the day went on, the rest of the guys sending worried looks his way. He waved them off each time, muttering something along the lines of “stupid Premiere again” which was enough to get them back to work.

Another sharp pang and Matt grimaced, face contorting from the pain while blood rushed loud in his ears. It was deafening, nausea bubbling up in his stomach and room starting to spin. A small whimper escaped his lips, his hands scrambling to clutch at his head. The fluorescent lights suddenly became too bright, and the light chatter of the room too loud. He curled in on himself, trying to control his breathing and praying that the pain would just go away-

Another pair of hands covered his own, gentle but insistently tugging his fingers away from his head and down to his lap. They were soft and warm despite some callouses, and they came back up to cradle his face like he was made of glass. They moved slowly, firm fingers starting to massage his scalp and play with his hair, tangling in the loose curls. Thumbs dug into his temple, moving in slow circles trying to relieve some of the pressure. Matt relaxed, shoulders drooping and mouth opening with a small sigh of pleasure. He didn’t even realize his eyes were closed until he heard his name.

“Hey Matt?” He took a chance, slowly opening his eyes and hoping the light wouldn’t send him reeling. The nausea was still there and the pain was still insistent, but he forced himself to focus on the sensations on his forehead and attempting to look up at the source of the voice whispering his name so sweetly.

Sean was standing over him, small but warm smile on his face. It was bright and beautiful despite the rest of his face being creased in worry. (Matt was reeling in the good way, at least.) He continued his ministrations on Matt’s head as he waited for him to respond. Matt melted, looking up at his boyfriend. He gave a somewhat forced smile back in return and Sean let out a small huff before speaking in a hushed voice again.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Matt whispered back. The other pouted at the answer, bottom lip quivering a little and eyebrows scrunching even more.

“Are you, or are you just saying that?” The hands on his face paused, waiting patiently for his answer.

“I am because you’re here.” Color rose on Sean’s cheeks and Matt smiled wider, a bit more genuine. Coupled with the adorable pout, Sean looked absolutely radiant. Matt would test how far he could make that blush go if he didn’t feel like he’d been dragged through a woodchipper.

"Matt…” He whined, dragging the sound out. “That was romantic and all, but I’m serious. Migraine?” His hands resumed.

“Yeah, I think so.” There was another stab of pain and his eyes squeezed shut again. Sean soothed him, waiting for Matt to feel up to responding. A few minutes later he managed to look up a bit, a pained smile on his face.

“I feel like I’m gonna throw up.” Sean let out a huff of laughter.

“Not so romantic now, huh. Lie down in the break room for a bit?” Matt nodded, almost making a noise when Sean’s hands left his head. Even though every step felt like getting hit by a different truck, and getting up had felt like having an atomic bomb dropped on him, he soon felt his body hit the cushions of the office couch. Sean helped him lay down, hands eventually finding their way back to his cheeks.

Matt opened an eye, turning to his boyfriend and giving him a small half-smile.

“Stay with me?”

Sean gave him a dazzling, toothy grin.

“Yeah.”


End file.
